


I Love You, My Angel

by Stormeon



Series: Stormy's Gency shorts [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Gency, Oral Sex, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormeon/pseuds/Stormeon
Summary: Angela was rested in Genji's arms, the anxiety of the past few days had become overwhelming, but it was quickly forgotten in the heat of the moment.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Stormy's Gency shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148582
Kudos: 5





	I Love You, My Angel

Angela was laying snug up against her Sparrow’s chest. The past few days had been... hectic to say the least. It just seemed things kept getting worse, every little inconvenience stacking together to form a Jenga tower on the brink of collapse. She didn’t get much sleep last night, her eyes for the most part had remained wide open, feelings of anxiety overwhelming her busy mind. The angel snuggled deeper into Genji’s chest, and he in return wrapped himself tighter around her. “Are you feeling alright?” he questioned, visible tiredness mixed with concern written on his scarred face. “Better than I was,” Angela replied in a bit of a blunt tone. Genji let out a sigh, brushing the hair out of his beautiful wife’s face. “I love you, Darling.” 

She wrapped a leg around his waist, before following it up with a gentle kiss on the lips. “I love you too, my sweet boy,” she hummed, a small smile beginning to tug at the corners of her lips. Then she realized she felt something... hard pressed up against her lower region. Angela sat up, then flashed Genji a dangerously curious look. Genji knew what Angela was thinking. Sparrow got up as well, his face became a tint of red, a small smirk shown on his face. His Angel was dressed in nothing more than baby blue panties and a white v-neck t-shirt. Such little clothing, fitting for a little slut like herself. Angela let out a soft teasing moan into his ear, placing a hand on his chest. He grabbed her by the back of the head, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. He gently began biting on her lower lip as they began making out, while lightly grabbing and playing with Angela’s breasts. Genji slid his tongue into her mouth, wrapping his around her’s. Both their tongues began swirling around each other, all while desperate moaning could be heard from both parties.

Genji slowly exited the kiss, before swiftly getting on top of Angela, pinning her down to the bed. He gently rubbed his hand against her cheek, before allowing it to slowly travel down her body. It finally stopped when it reached her panties, and began rubbing circles through the thin layer of clothing. Soft moans filled the air as Angela looked pleadingly at her Sparrow. “Hm? What is it?” he teased, now slowing down his pace. His slut let out a noise of desperation, now trying ever so desperately to grind harder against his hand. “Nuh uh uh,” he said in a demeaning way. “I- I want you to do more to me,” she whined. “Hm? Is that so?” Genji looked down at her, she looked so wonderfully pathetic. “Then beg.”

Slutty Angela began to beg her Owner for more, and so he began to go faster, their moans grew louder. “Good girl,” he said, Angela letting out a loud moan in return, he always sounded so hot. “Now be a good slut for your Owner and get on my face,” he all but politely requested. She quickly nodded in response, before getting up, and sitting on Genji’s face in reverse. Angela began moaning intensely as he teased her outer lips, before quickly going in to lick her inner folds. “Fuuuuck~” she loudly moaned out, her eyes crossing. Angela began grinding her dripping pussy on his face, beginning to take slight control over the situation. She bent over, and began giving Sparrow a quick handjob before slipping the tip into her mouth. The strong flavor of his salty precum filled her mouth, and even more so when she began swirling her tongue around his dick. She could feel her boy moan beneath her, and so being the angel she was, she went faster and deeper for him. He returned the favor, after all the teasing she deserved it. 

Genji began sucking her clit, whilst moaning into her pussy. His girl knew how to do all the right things to him, as he did to her. He went harder and faster on her pussy, both their moaning filling the once silent bedroom. Sparrow began thrusting up into her mouth, hardly able to control himself. Strong feelings of pleasure had been building up, and Sparrow felt like he was about to burst. A wave of heat and pleasure came over him, and he began to cum inside the angel’s mouth.

Angela loudly moaned while sucking him off, tightly grabbing one of her tits in her hand. She could feel his cock pulse in her mouth as his seed spurted into it. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, the feeling of his orgasm in her mouth sent her over the edge. Intense waves of pleasure flooded her senses, causing her to throw her head back and practically scream out from her orgasm. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck,” she cried out, while harshly pinching and twisting her nipples. Angela grinded harder and faster against his face, hardly able to control the pure amount of horniness she was feeling. Gasping and whimpering, her orgasm slowly began to come to an end. 

The pleasured angel got off Genji’s face, plopping herself down on the empty space next to him. She let out an “Ahhh~”, before snuggling back up into Sparrow’s chest. “Good girl,” Sparrow lovingly affirmed over and over, stroking her hair while protectively wrapping himself over her. “Mhmm~... Thank you Owner.” Genji gently smiled, looking down at her and giving her a kiss on the head. “I love you, my Angel.” “I love you too,” she whispered in return, pulling her head back to look up at her darling. Angela smiled, before giving him a kiss on the lips. “I love you so fucking much,” Angela half cooed, half moaned before cupping his cheek in her hand. Genji smiled an affectionate smile at her, before giving her a kiss in return. “I love you so fucking much too,” Sparrow lovingly assured, “forever and always.” With that, the couple remained cuddled up and promptly fell asleep, safe in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
